


Puff, Puff, Pass - A Brief Christmas Encounter

by PandarenGurl



Category: Original Work
Genre: All Time Favorites, Alternate Universe - Retail, Angst, Christmas, Feels, Gen, Holidays, Late Night Writing, Smoking, Vodka, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandarenGurl/pseuds/PandarenGurl
Summary: Right.  So, I'm not a writer.But I wrote something.I hope you like it.





	Puff, Puff, Pass - A Brief Christmas Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Right. So, I'm not a writer. 
> 
> But I wrote something.
> 
> I hope you like it.

Damn, it's cold. 

Can't even find a place in this fucking park to light up, with all these idiots running around. Why the hell are they in a rush, anyway? It's not like they're getting crap any cheaper at this time of year.

At least work's done. Another 8 hours of Guy Smiley fuckery down the road. Retail can suck it.

Shit, lady! WATCH WHERE THE FUCK YOU'RE GOING! Damn...

Ahhhhh...finally. A spot. Right up in the corner. With a bench, too! Nobody to bug me, nobody to judge me, nobody to say shit. Now, where's my Dunhills? If that cunt Joe took 'em again, I swear to God...A-HA! Got em'! Now for my lighter...yeh, it's here too.

Throat's burning. Don't care.

SSSSSSSSSS...HOOOOOOOOH...

Perfect. Just perfect. Oh, shit, wait...I got vodka too! Bottle, bottle, come to me...aw, hell yeah. 

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh... 

SSSSSSSSSS...HOOOOOOOOH... 

Much better. Warm here, too. I'ma just chill for a bit. Heh.

(Smoke sure looks pretty in the moonlight...)

Huh? 

Oh, no, no, no, no, shithead...you ain't coming NEAR me. NOT in the fucking mood... 

"You got another?" 

...fuck. 

"Yeah, hold on..." 

"Thanks."

SSSSSSSSSS...HOOOOOOOOH... 

Not a talker. Hell yeah. Ain't much for convo right now. 

SSSSSSSSSS...HOOOOOOOOH... 

Almost done, almost. Just a little longer... 

"You're beautiful, do you know that?"

".........." 

"Have a Merry Christmas." 

"...uh, thanks."

What the- 

Where'd the hell he GO? 

A man cannot just vanish into thin fucking AIR! 

Damn...gotta be the vodka. I'm walking this shit off. Now. Right fucking now.

But...God, it's so warm here. Cozy. Safe.

(Or is it me?) 

I'll have one more. One more for the road.

Just one more. 

(Beautiful...) 

SSSSSSSSSS...HOOOOOOOO... 

SSSSSSSSSS...HOOOOOOOO...

**Author's Note:**

> Pentatonix - Where Are You, Christmas?  
> This is the song I felt when I wrote this.
> 
> Take care.


End file.
